how to court your princess
by Httyd4eva
Summary: hiccup, princess of berk, is turning 16 and she needs a suitor but who will she choose? Fem! Hiccup, Male! all the other teens. rated T but there's a chance i might change it to M. im keeping everyone's names the same so there's no confusion. btw, snotlout and hiccup are not cousins!
1. Chapter 1

Descriptions:

Hiccup: girl. brown hair with the tiniest tinge of red, reaching lower back. Forest green eyes that can see into your soul!

Astrid: boy. Blonde short hair. Piercing, sky blue eyes that make you feel like you're flying!

Snotlout: boy. Black short hair and blue eyes like a storm.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut: boys. Long blond hair tied back in a braid which reaches just past their shoulders and blue eyes.

Fishlegs: boy. Blonde short hair. Blue eyes. And not nearly as husky (no longer 500 pounds, he is now 250 pounds and muscular (sorry, had to make them all super hot!)).

Chapter 1.

Hiccup woke up from her slumber as the sun began to rise. She yawned and stretched, putting on her slippers before getting up to wash her face. She lit a fire to warm up the room, for it was quite a chilly morning, not that she was surprised, after all there was a light falling of snow outside. she put a pot of water over the fire then washed her face. After she was done she disrobed and mixed the pot's water with some chilly water from the previous night in a bucket and took a bath. She got out and wrapped a towel around herself, drying her hair with another. She put on a green tunic, brown 'skirt' (it wrapped around her waist then went to one side) and brown leggings and brown boots before making her way down to breakfast.

"Morning dad, morning Gobber," she said, as she sat down at the table.

"Good morning sunshine, and how did we sleep tonight?" asked Gobber in a fake woman's accent that sent Stoick to chuckles.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," she said, rolling her eyes at her father's brother.

"Hiccup, we need to talk dear," said Stoick.

"Oh no," she said.

"Here it comes," said Gobber.

"Darling, you're turning 16 this week, and do you know what that means?"

"Ummm, no, but I have a bad feeling I'm about to find out," she replied.

"You need a suitor," he replied.

"What! Dad!" she protested.

"Relax, I'm not going to force you into marrying someone you don't know, I was thinking that at your ball we could invite all the princes from neighboring kingdoms and let you decide," he said.

"Oh, thanks dad, you really had me scared there, I thought you'd already picked someone," she laughed.

"Without you? No thanks id rather live till I reach 50," he laughed.

Not that it was a competition, she already had someone in mind, and since he already had an older brother, it really wouldn't be that much of a problem…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**so, what'cha think of the first chappie? I know some of you may not like the idea of Fem! Hiccup but it was pretty much the only way to run the story.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;p**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Astrid woke up, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and~ oh who was he kidding, it was FREEZING! He got up, had a bath and headed downstairs for breakfast. Man that was a long walk! Whoever decided that a 20 story castle was a good idea really needed to watch out for his mental health. He sat down with his parents and his brothers and sisters. His parents, Glenda and Sven, were the king and queen of Eutopia. He had four big brothers, Ronald, William, Harry, George(yeah yeah harry potter names but you have to admit they do sound like grand royalty names) and his three older sisters Ginerva, Hermione, Eritrea (yeah I named her after a country. Deal with it!) none of them really liked him that much, always trying to show him up, as if they felt threatened!

"Children, I have an exciting announcement!" announced his father.

Everyone turned to him.

"As you all know, princess Hiccup of berk shall be turning 16 this Saturday."

"Princess hiccup, that scrawny little girl that weighed less than my sword?" asked Harry.

"That's the one," said Glenda.

"So she will be looking for a suitor and as a result, King Stoick is hosting a birthday ball."

Astrid couldn't remember the last time he'd seen hiccup, no, actually he could remember it perfectly.

_They were in the palace courtyard. Since they were the Royals of Valenta, their parents had thought it a good idea for them to mingle. It was just Him, Hiccup, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs sitting by the fountain, they were 8 at the time. Hiccups curly hair held back with a pin, wearing a green frock. She was breathtaking. A true work of art. Then Snotlout decided to push her into the fountain. She resurfaced spluttering. Her hair wet and her clothes clinging to her. Her mother took her in and dried her. That was the last time he saw her, for after that her mother died, he never even got to say I love you_.

He snapped back to reality.

"When do we leave?" he asked.

"Well Stoick did say we could be there by Tuesday…." Replied his father.

"I'll go pack," he said, hopping up.

He dashed up the stairs three at a time.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Ronald.

"Love sick," said William.

"You realize that he isn't the only one who should be getting packed? The kingdom is a long carriage ride away, so we'll be leaving by lunch," said Glenda.

"Why do we have to go?" asked Harry.

"Because the princess is fair game for all of you," said the queen, "She could even end up choosing one of you."

The boys (FYI you know they're non-identical quadruplets right?) groaned, all thinking, _please there's no way in Helheim we're marrying that princess wanna-be she probably looks like a troll, else she wouldn't need this ball_. And headed up to pack.

"You should get going to young ladies," said Sven.

"Aw, dad, why do we have to go, we're not courting her?" asked Hermione, the eldest of the triplets (Non-identical and when Glenda was expecting Astrid she was surprised there was only one baby in there).

"Because, a lot of men will be there, princes from other kingdoms, so you have a chance to get yourself some husbands," explained their father.

They all nodded excitedly and ran up the stairs to pick out their best gowns.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo **

**so what'cha think? Someone asked me if toothless would be one of the princes. The answer is I don't know. While I love toothcup its really up to you guys, so you can choose but have it chosen before I get onto chapter 6 okay cause that's when everyone's intro's should end. Though honestly I think it would be better to do toothcup in a different story. Your choice really, you tell me and I'll do it. **

**next chapter is Snotlout.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A lot of people requested toothless. So for you I will put a separate toothless and hiccup fic, but not for this ok, I'll try have it up soon. K?**

When Snotlout woke up it was freezing. He had a bath, got dressed and headed down to breakfast. His father Spitelout, his mother Freda and his older siblings, Baggybum and Adelaide (a.k.a his book sister and book father are his siblings and his movie father and book mother are his parents).

"Attention children, I have an important announcement," said the king of Olincinda.

"Yes father," they chorused.

"princess hiccup shall be turning 16 this Saturday and we shall be going so you may have a chance at courting her," he said.

"Puh-lease, the maids are fairer looking," said freda.

"She's right," said baggybum

"How would you know that, the last time we saw her she was 8, and still looked better than you Freda so stop being so jealous and face facts," snapped Snotlout.

"What's got your pony tail in a twist, need we remind you what happened the last time we saw her?" asked Freda.

_Their fathers had arranged a little play date for the royals of the kingdom of Elteroy, all the boys, 5 of them, were fawning over her good looks and natural charm. Her smile was so alluring he had to do it. he couldn't take it any longer, the watching, the hypnotism, the weakness he felt in his knees, all because of her looks so he did it, he pushed her into the fountain._

"Can you blame me, her beauty had me under a spell, I had to do something," he protested.

"Enough talk children, pack your bags and get ready, king Stoick has allowed us to arrive there by Tuesday, and due to the distance we ought to leave today!" bellowed King Spitelout.

And with that everyone ran to get ready


	4. Chapter 4

It was chilly in the morning as Fishlegs woke up. He quickly got dressed. Fishlegs was a….. well… big, person. (I halved his weight and made him more muscular so he'd have a better chance with hiccup). He was quite muscular and quite strong, but he had a big heart and that's what set him apart from others.

He walked down to breakfast which was a looooooooong walk considering how many floors were in the palace, 23 to be precise. He eventually got down. He saw his parents, Urna and Olaf, and his brothers, Dagur, Very Vicious, and Thuggory, all of whom were older than him, though they were only older than him by 9 months (yup, triplets! Not identical in the least).

"Now that we are all here I would like to call to attention a very opportune event," said the king.

"What is it father?" asked Boar in curiosity.

"Princess Hiccup shall be turning 16 this Saturday, to celebrate they are having a ball and at this ball she, shall be looking for a suitor, now no pressure, remember that she isn't the only girl who shall be there, all sorts of women from wealthy and respected families across the kingdom shall be there as well with their daughters," said the king.

"Hiccup," the boys all said dreamily.

Oh yes they remembered her. The little brown haired beauty with the slightest tinge of red to her hair, the forest green eyes that seemed never ending, as though you were taking a walk through them, the adorable little freckles that adorned her face, the rosy lips, the smile that made you weak in the knees, oh yes, they remembered all that, even on princess terms she was perfection.

"When do we leave?" asked Fishlegs.

"Tonight, the king has invited us early with the other royals of Elteroy, so that we can get to know her before the ball and have time to freshen up, we shall reach there by Tuesday, good luck, you are dismissed!"

the brothers all rushed up the stairs as fast as their feet could carry them.

"She's gonna be mine," said Dagur as they reached the top.

"In your dreams, its my destiny to marry the fairest of the lands!" boasted Very Vicious.

"Puh-lease, she'll be begging on her knees for me!" said Thuggory Cockily.

Fishlegs remained silent as this went on. Just standing in the back, he was about to retreat into his room when Dagur said,

"At least we know she wont be falling for Fishlegs anytime soon," snorted Dagur.

Sudden anger seized the usually peaceful Fishlegs and he turned and punched Dagur straight in the nose. He fell backwards, caught by his two brothers.

"What's your problem?" he yelled.

"You are," yelled Fishlegs.

Dagur growled and was about to come at him but the other two held him back.

"What are you doing?" he snapped at them.

"We cant let you get more hurt, the more bruised the less chance you'll have with hiccup," said Thuggory.

"Please, its my charm she'll be after," said Dagur as he and the other two went on boasting, Fishlegs slipped into his room shutting the door.

'lets see how well they woo her without any clothes,' he laughed at the thought, there they were, standing outside, completely oblivious to the fact that it would be time to leave in only… WOW! Three hours!. 'idiots' he thought. They would have to be ready in two hours so their bags could be set, and if they kept up like this they'd completely forget about packing. Fishlegs smiled at the thought of getting to see hiccup again, she was the only one who valued brains and personality over good looks, charm and brawn, all of which he had, but never took much interest in, after all, 'the pen is mightier than the sword' and he couldn't wait to see her.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**so? What'cha think? Btw I have a question. Remember how I said toothless wasn't in this (sorry)? Well for those disappointed toothcup shippers I have something for you and only you, a choice of what you want:**

**a fairytale toothcup**

**a retelling of httyd with a female hiccup and toothless( who can transform into a human ( a special trait of nightfury's)**

**both**

**your choice!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston both woke up. They left their bedrooms which were opposite each other and headed down stairs. They were both identical twins. They headed downstairs together for breakfast where they were met by their siblings, Rosa and Emma, the 16 year old twins, yeah you could say their family had a knack for making identical twins….

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Rosa and Emma, I am pleased to announce that princess Hiccup shall be turning 16 in a week and is throwing a ball," said the king.

"That's great…. why do we care exactly?" asked Emma, knowing her father better than to announce something for no reason.

"Because it is an opportunity for you all to meet suitors, now go get ready, there shall be many fine princes and princesses there for you to choose from, we leave tonight, hurry along," he ushered.

Tuffnut and Ruffnut were 17 year old identical twins, there wasn't really any royal records to show who was older, so they accepted their fate as joint rulers of Damshuit. Rose and Emma were their little sisters and Thor help anyone who hurt them, for you see, they were no ordinary royal family, they were the only royal family in all the lands who had a tightly nit family, except for the Haddocks who didn't really count since Hiccup was an only child.

The twins sighed dreamily at the thought of them meeting her again…

_It was a beautiful day, but not as beautiful as the young princess as they all played together. Eventually they all got tired and sat around the fountain, after a short while Snotlout did the unthinkable and pushed her into the fountain. She came out spluttering. Her mother carried her away, never to be seen again…._

They both set it in their minds as they packed. She was going to be theirs, no one but theirs…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**so? What'cha think? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, it was hard deciding what the Thorston family would be like, even though there is one thing about them. Double read the chapter and see if you can work it out, the first one to PM me the right answer gets a shout out in the next chapter. GO TEAM HICCUP!**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


	6. Chapter 6

All five princes and their families arrived at the castle at roughly the same time. They all stood in different groups, the five main princes eyeing each other with distaste.

The horns sounded and out of the palace walked king Stoick, his right hand, Gobber, and lastly, the fairest maiden in all the lands, princess Hiccup.

The boys all drooled, their sisters all hit them. Even the older princes had to admit, she looked amazing.

She was wearing a pistachio green dress that went to her shins, fur boots and a brown vest-corset thingy with her hair tied back. Judging by the outfit one could tell that she hadn't put much effort into her appearance, in fact, some may say she just threw it on and walked out, but nevertheless she looked breathtaking.

All the royal families bowed in respect.

"come," said Stoick, "Linda, Avery, Alice, Clare, Bella, show the guests to their rooms."

The five maids nodded and took each family to their rooms, unfortunately, the five princes, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Astrid were all grouped together in a cluster of rooms at the end of the hall. They all humphed and went to their rooms to unpack.

They were soon finished and started walking around.

It was Tuffnut that found hiccup first. She'd changed back to her usual tunic, pants and skirt. She was by the lake, feeding ducks.

"Hey hiccup," he said. (Yes I'm only doing this so I can tell you guys the big mystery about the Thorston family, its really depressing that no one guessed this).

"Hi Tuffnut," she said.

It always amazed him that she could tell him and Ruffnut apart.

"So, you've been pretty secluded lately, I haven't seen you since you lost your mom…"

"Yeah, well, it was hard, you know? I mean, I swear, you, ruff, Emma and Rosa are the only ones who get it."

"Yeah, but my mom died when I was fourteen, you lost yours when you were four…"

"Yeah, well, I guess the saying goes, 'those who the gods love die young' huh? After all, mom was only 21….."

"Yeah… we should, uh, head back."

"Yeah, we should."

On the way back Tuffnut couldn't suppress his smirk, he'd gotten a head start at getting to her, at this rate she was practically his…

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**yeah, really sad no one got it. now I know what you're all wondering, is this a tuffcup story, well the answer to that is… maybe. Yeah I'm gonna give hiccup moments with every prince, I just really needed to tell you guys what made the Thorston family different.**

**-httyd4eva**

**peace out yo;P**


End file.
